As Different as Chalk and Cheese
by Chiatto
Summary: Haga's finally off to college, but is he really prepared for the trials and tribulations that are waiting for him? (eventual shrimpshipping, college AU of sorts)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**  
_Shrimpshipping College AU._

I've been writing this damn story on and off for 18 months and I don't know if it's actually going anywhere.  
Not a lot happens in this chapter, because it's technically chapter 0.

**As different as chalk and cheese**  
"Two things that are very different from each other."

Insector Haga had been looking forward to attending college for as long as he could remember, putting in hours upon hours of endless studying in order to achieve the grades that he needed to get accepted into the somewhat prestigious Domino Academy for Higher Education, known to the current and prospecting students as DAHE.

While most students spent their nights partying and putting off work, Haga was in his room. Reading his textbooks by torch light and making endless notes on any surface he deemed suitable. His lack of friends had earned him a reputation for being a bit of a stick in the mud, but Haga was merely determined to do well.

He hated slackers.

He especially hated slackers that did better than him.

So, you can imagine the relief and sheer delight the aqua haired teen felt when he finally received the letter confirming him as a new student and wishing him the best of luck for the new term in April. All those hours of work and forcing himself into being a social recluse had paid off and he would finally be able to study the subjects that he _wanted_ - rather than the ones set up by the curriculum.

The bespectacled male had been so excited to get going that he had everything he needed packed into his tiny blue car two days before he was meant to leave. His mother had been moping around the house, sniffling occasionally at a fond memory of her son's childhood and had tried her best to persuade her son to visit as often as he could.

The academy was almost hour by train and Haga wasn't all that fond on spending money, he did however, promise that he would at least _try_. Deep down he was glad to be going away, he would finally be free of the unintentional suffocation that his mother brought upon him.

She had a habit for being a little over-bearing, one of the reasons (Haga suspected) why he wasn't that good with people and had a pretty limited social life. He didn't mind though, he knew that she only cared and understood her innocent motives.

When the morning came for Haga to finally leave, he could barely contain his joy. His mother couldn't have been more different, rushing around after her son in her apron and blotting the tears from her eyes as he double checked everything.

"My little boy~" she cooed, opening her arms to give the enthralled teenager a hug, "You're all grown up, off to college" .

"Mom, don't start ..." Haga mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck as his cheeks flushed with mild embarrassment. "I'm not your little boy any more, I'm seventeen" he added as he eyes scanned the kitchen work tops for his car keys.

"I know, I know" she chuckled, smiling sadly. "It just seems that only yesterday you were playing in the sandbox with your plastic ladybirds."

"Mom!" Haga practically pouted, remembering the afore-mentioned toys that he had spent most of his childhood obsessing over. "I really need to go, I don't want to be late..." he trailed off, trying not to make eye contact. He was certain that his mom was tearing up again.

"Yes, well ... have a nice time and work hard, won't you."

"Of course, mom" he pressed a kiss to the aging woman's cheek and rolled his eyes. "I'll miss you, but I will see you when the first term is over... alright?" he asked, grabbing his keys off the work top.

His mother nodded, unable to say anything else before she erupted into rolls of sniffles and sobs. Haga chuckled and picked up the satchel bag that was leaning against the fridge. "I'm off then, I'll call you soon".

Haga left the kitchen before his mom could issue him with another bone crushing hug. It wasn't until he had driven down the street did he finally feel like he was free, time for a fresh start.

College was going to be amazing, he could just tell.

I've actually already written the first few chapters to this story and if you've been on tumblr or dA at any point over the past two years (and dabbled in the shrimpshipping tags) you might have already read them, I'm going to post them as and when I can get Microsoft Word installed onto my laptop. It's a real pain using WordPad.

I also apologise for any grammatical errors and slip-ups with my spelling. Like I said, WordPad.


	2. Chapter 2

I've tweaked this chapter so much I don't think there's a single section that the same as when I started_.  
_Hopefully it isn't terrible.

* * *

_Of first impressions and untidiness._

* * *

There was just no way.

Everything had gone so smoothly until now; the car journey, signing in, getting all his papers and new timetable … why did he have to fall at the last hurdle.

The logical part of Haga's brain was telling him to breathe and handle the situation like the _mature_ adult that he had spent so many years trying to be. However the part of the boy's brain that was currently in control wanted nothing more than to thrash about and throw a huge tantrum like a petulant child.

Haga Insector did not like mess.

He stood in the doorway of his new dorm, mouth open and temples pulsing. "What the hell…" he growled as blue eyes twitched. The simply decorated two bed room was already occupied (which Haga had expected, because he had been put down to share a suite, in hindsight he wished he hadn't) it wasn't this that bothered him though.

It was the sheer _chaos_ that the other person had already made, students had only been allowed in for a few hours and it looked like a bomb had gone off. Clothes, shoes, a skateboard and … was that a shovel on the bed? Clearly there was a mistake.

His heart sank when he compared the paper to the sign on the door, stating that he would indeed be spending the next year in room '204' in Block A. The two pieces of information matched, causing Haga to frown.

He was just about to leave when someone spoke from over his shoulder "You stayin' here too?" The sudden presence of someone close to him caused Haga to jump.

Shoulder came in contact with a chin and Haga knew instantly from the resounding gasp and the 'ouch' that followed that he had caused some damage. Whirling around to assess the situation properly, Haga adjusted his glasses. His eyes fell upon the person that he assumed was sharing his room with, his appearance certainly fit the bill (or rather the mess) pretty well.

A mass of fluffy brown hair stuck out from under a well-worn red hat, baggy cargo pants hung low on the males hips and a pale yellow t-shirt (which Haga noticed did nothing for his complexion) was dusty and stained, most likely from moving boxes and suitcases.

Once Haga realised he was staring, he starting firing apologies left and right. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you were there! You scared me!" he ranted, stepping forward to tend to his potential new room-mate. "Are you bleeding? Is anything broken? Do you need to lie down?" he listed off, prepared to use his limited first aid training if need be.

There was a throaty chuckle from the other student, who had finally removed his hands from his face revealing purple bangs and sun-kissed cheeks. "N' worries, Jus' b't m' tong'e" he stuck out his tongue to prove a point.

Haga sighed with relief. "Sorry about that" he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the slightest bit nervous. "Are you staying in this room?" he asked, pointing his thumb over his shoulder to the dorm that currently resembled a war-zone.

"Yeah, sorry about the mess … uh, I tried to unpack everything at once" the nameless brunet brushed past Haga and walked into the room, using his foot as a make-shift plough to push all the offending articles of clothing under his bed and out of the way. Haga's eye twitched again.

"What's your name?" he asked, following his new room-mate inside and sitting on the bed that wasn't already occupied.

The beanie-clad teen turned around and held out his hand "My name's Ryuzaki, second year. What's your name?"

Haga blinked, looking down at the presented appendage. Was this guy really a second year? He didn't look it. Reaching out and giving the hand a quick shake he replied; "I'm Haga, first year….nice to meet you"

"Fresh-meat, hm?" the recently introduced Ryuzaki muttered, raising an eyebrow. "How come you're in this block, I thought first year students always got Block B?" he released his grip on Haga's hand and promptly shoved it into a large pocket in his cargo pants.

"I don't know" Haga replied blankly "Maybe it's a mistake with the front office or something, but it says that I've been assigned to room 204 in Block A… which is this one, correct?"

Ryuzaki nodded. "Well, make yourself at home or whatever" he grinned, kicking off his battered walking boots before collapsing with a grateful sigh onto his mattress which sagged pathetically under his weight. Haga didn't know what to say, did he really have to share a room with this guy? He eyed the mess again, every fibre of his being itched to start cleaning it up.

The brunet rolled onto his side, propping his head up with his hand. "So, wha'cha studyin'? Anything interestin'?" he asked. Haga guessed that he was trying to feed a conversation, making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Entomology and Biology" he replied, shifting his weight on the cheap mattress he had been provided with. "I'm guessing you're an outdoors-y student?" he pointed to the walking boots that littered the floor and the shovel that sat on the end of Ryuzaki's bed.

Ryuzaki laughed "Got it in one, I study Palaeontology and I help out with the elementary school down the road, some of the kids study Archaeology for extra credit."

"I see," Haga said, feigning interest. "So you like fossils? Or are you like that Indiana Jones character from the movies?"

There was a pause.

"... if you're asking if I pillage Egyptian tombs and hunt for gold, then the answer's no. I do like fossils though, especially dinosaur bones and stuff like that." Haga was impressed, he knew from all the documentaries he had seen on television that Archaeology wasn't a simple subject; it required multiple skill groups and lots and lots of paper work.

"What is Entomology exactly?" Ryuzaki continued, raising a thick eyebrow with mild curiosity. Haga felt his face flush, what if Ryuzaki laughed at him? Did he really want to risk someone laughing at the course he had decided to take?

"Uh, it's the study of insects…"

"You like bugs?"

"I prefer to call them_ insects_, since the term 'bugs' only refers to one particular species group" Haga chewed his lip and he focused his eyes on a suspicious stain on the blue carpet. That wasn't vomit, was it?

Ryuzaki chuckled again. "Cool, you look like the type actually"

"… and by that you mean?"

"Well … I dunno, you look like the kind of guy that enjoys looking a butterflies and stuff." Ryuzaki shrugged his shoulders. "I never really liked them; I was the kind of kid who used to burn ants under a magnifying glass"

Yet another eye twitch from the aqua haired teen. "I... I'm going to get the rest of my things from my car" he said suddenly, standing up and walking out of the room before Ryuzaki so much as blink, leaving the brunet to sort out his own belongings.

If his academic year was going to be like this then he needed as much mental preparation as he could possible get.

His romanticized idea that college was going to be great was crumbling around him and he hadn't even unpacked.

Excellent.

* * *

I'm really bad at writing long chapters.

Hopefully when I get back into writing the chapters will get longer... fingers crossed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chalk and Cheese - Chapter Two  
_Of Oddities and Eccentricities._

* * *

The first week passed without further injury though it was slowly becoming clear that the two roommates in room 204 were suffering from a rather large case of 'personality clash', many of the students that where unfortunate enough to share the same floor would agree that Ryuzaki and Haga were like chalk and cheese. As odd as the analogy sounded, it was completely true.

It was hard to find two people who were the exact polar opposites of each other.

Ryuzaki was a relaxed, fun loving party-goer who flourished in the presence of others. He liked being social and spending time surrounded by throngs of people; and it irked Haga greatly when the brunet stumbled through their door at two in the morning singing jolly songs about failing romances and the 'good ol' 80s'.

How the boy managed to get up to attend class in the morning was still a complete mystery to him. Ryuzaki certainly wasn't a morning person at the best of times but throw a hangover into the mix and it was practically impossible to watch.

Twice he had attempted to comb his hair with his trowel and Haga suspected that he might have tried to use the marker crayon as soap at one point too, judging by the greenish smear on his cheek.

At least Haga hoped that it was only crayon and the boy hadn't started growing mold.

Whereas Ryuzaki was adventurous, social and didn't mind letting loose every so often, Haga was very much a reserved character. It wasn't in his nature to socialise with people he didn't know, heck; he struggled to spark a conversation with people he had known since the days of Elementary school.

He had grown up with an ant-farm and an encyclopaedia for company.

On top of being studious and a proverbial stick in the mud, Haga didn't like late nights, preferring to go to sleep early; way too early for Ryuzaki. ("Why sleep when the night is young!?") It was lights out at ten thirty at the latest ready for a fresh six o'clock wake up call.

Another thing that nibbled away at Haga's patience was the almost constant layer of clothes and work that covered the blue carpet, accompanied with the lingering smell of damp. Obviously his beanie-clad roommate had left a wet item of clothing to fester without the intention of putting in the wash.

It wasn't a large room, big enough to have your own personal space, but after tripping over a skateboard, a pile of text books and on one occasion, Ryuzaki himself (who felt the need to sleep on the floor during his free period) Haga was beginning to get just the mildest bit annoyed.

Currently, the aqua haired teen found himself seated at the small desk that sat in the corner of the room. The little lamp shone a beam of light across a large collection of papers that he was working on. To his knowledge, his roommate was in the bathroom getting ready for a party to 'welcome the freshman' which was code for 'everyone's invited, bring a friend and some beer'.

Ryuzaki had already tried to drag Haga away from his essay so he could attend this 'shindig' but he wasn't having any of it. It would be noisy and the food would most likely be terrible.

He pushing his glasses further up his nose as his eyes darted from page to page, taking in the information that he needed in order to write his paper. Ryuzaki had poked fun, saying that the 'Life and times of the Japanese hummingbird hawk moth' was about as interesting as listening to paint dry. Haga on the other hand was really getting into it and after stumbling across a Lepidopterist's journal in the library comparing the mating habits of afore-mentioned moth with Japanese butterflies, well … he was hooked.

Nothing says dedication like abandoning all hopes of a successful social life to read about moths and butterflies breeding.

The sound of the bathroom door unlocked alerted him to the re-entry of his roommate, causing the mint-haired teen to look round. If Haga hadn't of been wearing glasses then he was sure that his eyeballs would have popped clean out of their respective sockets and rolled away.

Though, if his glasses had been anywhere other than on his face, then he wouldn't have been able to see the half-naked figure of his roommate in the first place.

"R-Ryuzaki!" he hissed, quickly looking back to his work. His cheeks flushed a healthy pink. Of course, no one could really blame him. The other boy clearly had no shame.

The brunet raised a curious eyebrow and tightened the towel that was wrapped around his waist, his long hair hung limply, framing his face. Purple bangs were plastered to his forehead and droplets of water hit the carpet with satisfying 'plip' noises.

"What's wrong, never seen another guy in a towel before?" he teased, sitting on the end of his bed in order to dry his chocolate-coloured tresses. Haga just mumbled something inaudible from his chair, keeping his head low so Ryuzaki couldn't see how badly his ears were burning.

Whatever fitness regime Ryuzaki had stuck to was defiantly working, Haga wouldn't have guessed he was quite that toned from the baggy thread-bare clothes that he wore.

An awkward silence hung in the air for a few moments before Ryuzaki made another attempt to spark up a conversation with his reclusive friend. "Are you sure that you don't wanna come to the party, most of the first year girls are going, maybe you'll get lucky, eh?"

Haga could practically hear the grin coming from the other male. "I-I'm fine, I've got work to do and I don't have time to go out and 'party'…" he half-stammered, still trying to clear his head of image of towel-clad Ryuzaki.

Rolling his eyes, Ryuzaki grabbed the shirt he intended to wear from a pile off the floor and shoved it over his head before trying to locate his underwear and a somewhat tidy pair of jeans. "I've seen some really cute girls, just your type … maybe they'll be there" he urged

"My type?" Haga scoffed "How do you know what my type is?"

Ryuzaki raised an eyebrow "Oh please, they're first year college girls, they're everyone's type" he laughed, pulling his favourite pants up so they sat in their usual place; low on his hips "But maybe you're right, what girl in their right mind would wanna cosy up to a bug-brain like you?"

Haga spun around in his head, jaw dropped, cheeks flushed "I'll have you know that I've had plenty of girlfriends … yeah, plenty" The truth was, Haga had never so much as hugged a girl, let alone dated one. Most of them thought his 'bug loving' tendencies to be creepy and disgusting.

The only girl he had ever had a pleasant conversation with was the air-head who lived next door to him at home. Her name was Haruko and much to Haga's disgust, couldn't tell the difference between a Butterfly and a Ladybug. Just pitiful.

"You've dated plenty of girls, huh?" Ryuzaki inquired "How far did you get, just outta interest"

"Wh-what do you mean by that?!"

"Y'know, how far did you go?"

"….what?"

"Well, did you sleep with any of them?"

"What?! No, of course not; that's gross!" replied Haga, his voice laced with petulance.

"Dude, chill. I was kiddin', don't have a cow."

"Y-yeah, well you shouldn't be so nosy."

"Shut up and put something half fashionable on, you're going to this party whether you like it or not; it won't do you good if you're cooped up in here all the time."

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you"

Without another word, the brunet marched over to Haga and grabbed him around the waist and tossed him carelessly over his shoulder. A terrified 'eep' escaped the shorter boy's lips as he was hoisted into the air, arms and legs flailing.

"Wuah! P-put me down right this instant, you idiot!"

The door closed and Haga yelps of protest could be heard all the way down the corridor, until Ryuzaki finally let him walk on his own two feet. Claiming that it would give the girls 'the wrong idea' and he wouldn't be able to score with any of them.

Haga only hoped that he would be allowed to sit in the corner and keep to himself. Stupid Ryuzaki and his determination, he could've finished that paper by now and got an early night. Sigh.

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

That last part always feels like it's moving too fast, but I can never think of a way to slow it down a little.

I think the chapters are getting a little longer...

Also, many thanks to peachices1 for your review, your words are encouraging and I appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

_Of Cocktails and Confusion._

In which Haga Insector is not a party animal.

* * *

As predicted, the music was terrible and the food was awful, you couldn't move for bodies, and the room was hot and stuffy.

The bizarre aroma of body spray and sweat hung in the air, teasing at the throats of the collective teenage population. The pulsating and catchy beat of Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance" threatened to shake hall to its foundations and the whoops and cries of the student body could be heard all the way across campus.

Needless to say, Haga was not having a good time, he didn't recognise anyone from around the college grounds so he assumed that there had already been a fair number of gate-crashers and significant others trying to get in on the action. Questionable as it was.

At the moment, he was nursing the beginnings of a migraine with one hand, and a drink in the other, something that Ryuzaki had handed him before he disappeared into the crowd, ready to throw himself at any college girls that could stand his presence long enough to dance with him.

Haga didn't have the faintest idea what the drink was but it was sweet and slightly fruity. The logical part of his brain told him to just leave it on the side and get a glass of water when he got back to the room.

He didn't like how it burnt his tongue as he swallowed but had thus far placed the blame on the chemically after-taste that the drink had supplied. He lent against the wall next to the bar and checked his watch, it was already after midnight. Sipping again at the blue-coloured drink he sighed, spotting Ryuzaki through the throngs of people, dancing with a pretty girl with shocking purple hair; she was giggling coyly behind her hand as her face flushed pink.

Haga felt himself frown and took another sip of his beverage. He recognised her, the yellow ribbon that decorated the top of her head was a dead give-away; Nosaka Miho, second year, librarian. He listed each thing in his head, remembering that he had seen her on more than one occasion during his frequent (and totally necessary) trips to the sanctuary of knowledge that he liked to call his home away from home.

He looked away and downed the rest of his drink, almost enjoying the sugar rush that pulsed through his veins. The burning sensation had gone and had been replaced with a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach. Why did the music suddenly sound a lot more appealing?

A voice broke through his alcohol-laced revere, bringing him to his senses. Someone had placed a hand on his shoulder and was looking at him in mild concern. "Is everything alright?" they repeated. Shoulder-length turquoise hair brushed gently against the their shoulders.

"W-what?" Haga blinked, blue eyes struggled to focus behind the thick framed glasses, whoever it was that had taken the time to check on his well-being was incredibly pretty; though that could just been the headache talking.

"You're over here all by yourself, I thought perhaps something was wrong" the stranger spoke again, their voice raised slightly to compete with the music. Green eyes sparkled in amusement, "Would you like another drink?"

Haga nodded and accepted the beverage that his new companion had offered him, it tasted foul. Since when did soda taste this horrid? He squinted at the can, trying to read the label. He didn't recognise the brand name so he naively assumed it was foreign.

"What's your name?" Haga asked awkwardly, leaning forward in order to rest his forehead on the strangers shoulder. Why was the room spinning more than usual, the disco lights weren't that bright before, were they?

"My name's Espa Roba," what a pretty name Haga thought to himself. "… and what's yours?"

Haga didn't move from his spot on Roba's shoulder, it was comfy and smelt pleasant, a mixture between peppermint and fresh coffee. How bizarre. Inhaling the scent one more time he managed to string together a sentence.

"My name is" —_hic_— "…Haga, but … you can call me Haga…" Roba raised an eyebrow in amusement and patted the mildly intoxicated entomologist on the head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Haga-chan," Roba replied quickly glancing over his shoulder. "Who did you come here with?" he asked "I'll see if I can find them"

Haga shrugged, "I f'got, 'n who'a you callin' 'Haga-chan'?" he slurred, the apples of his cheeks darkened a hue or two. He wasn't used to someone using such endearing honorifics when talking to him.

Especially a pretty girl like Roba.

Something clicked in Haga's inebriated brain. Ryuzaki was RIGHT! Maybe he would get lucky after-all, Roba definitely _seemed_ interested.

"Oh… wait, I came 'ere with Ryu—_hic_—zaki" he answered finally, remembering the name of the demon that had brought him along. "We're roommates … and he –_hic_— dragged me along and –_hic_— handed me a drink" he concluded, his words punctuated with more hiccups.

Roba nodded, another concerned smile graced his lips. "I think maybe you've had enough to drink, sunshine," he quipped, leaning over to grab the beer can that Haga had been holding on to, easily removing it from the shorter boy's grip.

"Nrgh!" Haga groaned "Gimme that back, I wasn't finished," he whined, reaching up to retrieve the stolen article. Roba merely chuckled again and placed the can on the bar with a pitiful shake of his head.

"Sorry Haga-chan, you're a little drunk. I can't let you have anymore"

Wait a minute...

What?

Haga blinked, he wasn't drunk… was he? The pounding sensation in his head confirmed his sudden realisation. Why had Ryuzaki given him an alcoholic drink in the first place! He mumbled and reached under his glasses to massage the bridge on his nose.

He shook his head, vehemently denying Roba's previous statement with a defying and childish "Nuh-uh" Whoever this girl was, she sure was persistent. He was pretty sure that he'd never had someone's attention for this long without annoying them in some way. "Nrgh, women" he muttered, blinking the drowsiness from his eyes.

Roba laughed softly, choosing to humour the mint-haired teen. "C'mon sweetie, let's go and find Ryuzaki-kun before you embarrass yourself" he took a hold of Haga's hand, lacing their fingers together before dragging him through the convulsing throngs of students.

The shorter of the two grinned stupidly, hardly noticing the barrage of elbows and shoulders that bumped into him at regular intervals. Roba continued to lead, keeping his eyes peeled for any sign on a red-beanie and a tuft of purple hair.

Haga's mind had gone blank, Roba had very soft hands. He could feel the warmth burn onto his own clammy skin. He made a mental note to hold hands with girls more often, it was sort of nice.

Eventually, after several minutes of pushing and shoving, Roba came to a stop. Haga staggered to a halt, almost crashing into a chair which had mysteriously made it out onto the dance floor. Ryuzaki was still dancing with Miho; a hand was placed on her waist whilst she wrapped her own arms around his neck.

Haga frowned. Was dancing like that really appropriate?

"Hey, Ryuzaki-kun!" Roba called over the music, catching the attention of the enraptured couple. The brunet looked up, grinning brightly before whispering something into Miho's ear. She nodded, pressing a small kiss to his cheek before gliding off into the crowd, her ponytail dancing behind her. No doubt to find someone else to dance with.

Ryuzaki wandered over to the two boys, fanning the front of his shirt to cool himself off. "Is it just me, or is it hot in here" he laughed. "What did you want, anyway?"

"Well…." Roba began "Haga-chan said that he came here with you and I think it's in his best interests if you take him back to your room … he's a little tipsy" Haga hiccuped in agreement.

The brunet eyed the smaller of the two boys. "Are you kidding me? You're trying to tell me that bugboy here couldn't even handle one lousy drink, tch. What a lightweight." He shook his head. "Oh and correct me if I'm wrong Roba, but aren't you already going out with someone?" Ryuzaki smirked and gestured to the entwined fingers.

"You've already got a boyfriend?" Haga piped up, glancing up at Roba looking slightly disappointed.

"Well… you see, the thing about that…" Roba started, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

There was an audible snort, "This is priceless!" injected Ryuzaki "He thinks you're a girl, doesn't he. Aha! Poor kid" the brunet laughed, clutching his side while Roba shuffled his feet in agitation.

"He's drunk… if you don't mind; I have to meet Kajiki before he goes back to his end of campus." Roba frowned, giving Haga a small shove in Ryuzaki's direction. "I'll see you at breakfast"

Ryuzaki stuck his arm out to catch the wobbly entomologist around the waist, stopping him from falling on to the floor. "Hey, I was kidding. Not _that_ many people have mistaken you for a girl" he grinned. It was true, so far this semester Roba only had two guys hit on him by accident. That was a new personal best.

Espa couldn't help it if he was a little pretty.

"I know, I know. I really need to go, enjoy the rest of your evening. Make sure Haga-chan gets some sleep before class in the morning" Roba nodded a brief farewell and made a beeline for the door. The brunet laughed to himself, maybe forcing Haga to come along was a waste of time after all.

"C'mon lover-boy, let's get you to bed," he sighed, keeping a firm hold around Haga's small waist. Thankfully the dancers had cleared slightly; many of the students had retreated to the bar and the dark corners of the hall to partake in public displays of affection that Haga would've turned his nose up at, had he been in his right mind. Manoeuvring through the thinning crowd was less of a challenge and soon the miss-matched duo were out in the cool, empty hall.

"Can't believe she had a boyfriend already –hic— I… I thought I was gonna get lucky, like you said" Ryuzaki rolled his eyes, explaining this to him in the morning was going to so very entertaining.

"Really now? It's a shame that Roba's already with someone then, isn't it. Better luck next time"

Haga nodded, clinging tightly to Ryuzaki's shirt to stop himself from falling over. "She was really pretty~"

Ryuzaki could only laugh.

It didn't take long for the Ryuzaki to get back to the room; the corridors were still pretty empty and quiet, thankfully.

Fumbling with the key, Ryuzaki managed to unlock the door to the dorm, using his foot to push it open. Haga groaned feebly from his side. "Almost there, then you can lie down and sleep" the brunet mumbled, stifling a yawn. It was nearly two in the morning. Maybe he would just bunk off class; he doubted that many students would be attending anyway, since they would be out until sunrise.

Whose smart idea was it to hold a party on a Thursday?

Ryuzaki deposited Haga on his bed and pulled the duvet over the semi-conscious form, not bothering to take of his shoes. The brunet watched for a moment as Haga shuffled about trying to get comfortable, a small mumble escaped his lips. Ryuzaki leant forward, carefully removing the younger male's glasses, placing them on the bedside table.

He pulled off his hat and collapsed into his own bed, letting drowsiness claim him. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day and he couldn't wait.

* * *

I've never been to a college party, so here's me relying on those cheesy teen movies.

Also, as much as I hate using Japanese honorifics in fanfiction is felt weird taking them out for Espa, so they're staying in. Sorry.

Yeah, I really hope this chapter wasn't that disappointing. I proof-read like, eight times, but there's no guarantee I caught everything.


End file.
